


Encounters

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the most interesting encounters were the unexpected ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

Dr. Will Jamison sat at the bar of an exclusive club in San Francisco and looked around at the other same sex couples around the bar and occupying the tables. Normally he didn't frequent the bar scene, he didn't need to. He'd been in a committed relationship for the majority of his adult life, starting when he'd fallen head over heels in love with a fellow med school student. His feelings for Russ Wildman hadn't changed one bit since the day he'd met the tall, stocky redhead who looked more like he belonged on a football field than in surgery. Even their forced separations due to his Naval Career and Russ's civilian medical career, he never spent much time in clubs, he'd never felt the need. Seaviews's unexpected stop in San Francisco so Admiral Nelson could attend a meeting had him donning his favourite pair of khaki's and a grey-green cable knit sweater to meet his lover who'd flown up from Santa Barbara and insisted they meet at this club.

"Will," a deep voice called from behind him. Besides the fact that very few people called him Will, he'd know that voice anywhere, so he was already smiling when he turned around. "Russ," he said quietly, looking into the grey eyes of his life partner.

"Glad you came?" Russ said, both asking and stating his own feelings as he moved between Jamie's legs and embraced him.

Jamie nodded, kissing his lover. "Good music," he commented about the soft jazz coming from the small stage.

"Tony has a way of finding great unknown groups and making them known," Russ answered as he grabbed Jamie's glass of beer and took a swallow.

Keeping his lover in his embrace, Jamie turned them slightly so their backs were to the main part of the club but they could still watch the quartet play. "How long have you known him?" Jamie asked about the owner of the club.

"Jealous?" Russ asked teasingly.

"No," Jamie answered definitively. "Just curious."

Russ smiled at his mate and answered, "Since I did my residency at SF General. We used to come here after our shift to kick back, relax and listen to the music. This place has the added benefit of knowing we wouldn't have to fend off advances." That was one of the times early in their relationship where their careers had to take precedence over their relationship. Later on he'd given up lucrative job offers to follow Jamie where the Navy sent him. That was until Jamie reversed roles and gave up active duty Navy for a job as Chief Medical Officer at Nelson Institute of Marine Research and on Seaview. Will had told him about Admiral Nelson's reputation for being open minded, which was one of the reason's he'd taken the job. After giving Will time to get settled in to the new job and find a place to live, he followed, anxious to establish career in emergency medicine. Now it was his turn now.

Nodding in response, Jamie closed his eyes and leaned against Russ, who had turned to watch the band, arms around his waist and his head in the hollow between his shoulder blades. He simply relaxed and let his body follow Russ's as his lover swayed to the beat of the music. He enjoyed the times when they didn't have to play the 'we’re just roommates' game and could let their commitment to one another show in public.

An all too familiar voice said, "Lee, get me a scotch while I grab us a table near the stage." Jamie jerked when he heard Admiral Harriman Nelson's voice, tightening his grip on Russ as well.

"Will?" Russ questioned, turning in Jamie's embrace to look at his lover. "Are you okay?"

Before Jamie could answer a second familiar voice said, "Russ Wildman?" from behind him.

Russ looked up from his lover to a face from his past, over Jamie's shoulder. "Lee! I'll be damned!"

Jamie buried his face in Jamie's chest. He didn't want to turn around and face his skipper. He'd socialized with Seaview's commanding officers on many occasions over the years but he'd never told them he was gay or in a long term relationship. Something which, as ships doctor, he knew was also true of Lee Crane. Russ hadn't come to Santa Barbara right away when he came to work for NIMR and once his lover joined him he just didn't want to share their time together.

Not understanding Will's reluctance to turn around, Russ squeezed his shoulders. "Will let me introduce you to Lee. He and I met while I was living in DC several years ago and was wonderful about listening to me go on about how much I missed you."

"You did your fair share of listening too," Lee responded, having shared his feelings about being away from his lover as well.

Knowing he couldn't avoid facing Lee Crane forever, he pulled back from Russ and looked up at him before turning to see Lee. "Skipper," he greeted quietly.

"Doctor," Lee replied, surprised to see NIMR's Chief Medical Officer not just in the club but so open about his relationship with another man. He'd heard so much about Russ's Will, he felt as if he knew the man. But it was obvious that he didn't know William Jamison as well as he thought, especially since the man he'd heard about from Russ and the man he'd always known as the more than capable medical officer were one I the same man.

"Lee, I thought you were…" Harry said approaching where Lee stood with two other men. "Jamie!" he said, surprised when he saw who his lover was talking to.

"Admiral Nelson, I'm Russ Wildman," Russ introduced himself to hopefully give the other two men a chance to end their stare down.

Looking at his lover and the doctor, Harry caught on and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you and Jamie join us at a table. We can have a few drinks and tell stories about how we all met."

Harry's subtlety was not lost on any of them and Lee looked away from the doctor long enough to nod at his lover. Russ accepted for he and Jamie then followed Lee and the Admiral to a table near the stage. This would prove to be an interesting evening and lend credence to the fact that sometimes the most interesting encounters were the unexpected ones.

 

*end*


End file.
